


Art masterpost for Somewhere to Begin

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Inspired By, M/M, art masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Art masterpost inspired by Somewhere to Begin written by jane_x80





	Art masterpost for Somewhere to Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662837) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Introduction (by jane_x80)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Last month, when I asked Red_Pink_Dots if she would be willing to do artwork for a fic, and it involves Tali, she said yes, even though we have some unfinished (and by we I mean me) WIPs that she has done awesome artwork for. For the Tali story, she created some lovely lovely pieces, that I cannot say enough about. I love them so much! They completely enriched and enhanced the story that I was writing.
> 
> Also, perhaps since we were already friends before this, we were able to collaborate and work together, where Red_Pink_Dots took my words and came up with thoughtful, gorgeous artwork, and in return she gave me suggestions of imagery which was so right I had to incorporate it as well as several scenes into the story. I really had a great time working with RPDots, and i cannot believe that she has only been doing this kind of work for such a short time! And when she asked if I would be willing to write an introduction to her art masterpost, I jumped at the chance. I'm so happy that she is creating this masterpost so we can enjoy her gorgeous artwork without the distraction of too many words.
> 
> I had such a fun time working with you, Red_Pink_Dots. Thank you for your suggestions on imagery (i.e., the cherry blossoms) and your patience not only with my sending you multiple drafts and excerpts, but also in helping me choose wedding and engagement rings, pendants, and clicking on so many images for the things I was undecided on. Thank you also for bearing with my inability to name my stories and helping me choose the appropriate title. I really appreciate all of your contributions, and not just in the way of artwork. Merci beaucoup, mon amie!
> 
> So I'm glad you're creating this masterpost and I look forward to seeing more in this space of yours (whether paired with my fics or not!). :D I also wanted so much for you to feel the love that the NCIS fandom provides - everyone has been so gracious and unselfish with their support and love and kudos/comments. Thank you for the fabulous artwork and thank you for being you! :D
> 
> love  
> -j  
> xoxo

Cette présentation d'arts graphiques que j'ai réalisés à l'aide du logiciel gratuit GIMP m'a fortement été suggérée ;) par une auteure de "fanfictions" du "fandom" du NCIS, jane_x80. 

Ces images sont le fruit d'une collaboration entre jane_x80 et moi et ont servi à illustrer la formidable histoire écrite par elle et intitulée "Somewhere to Begin". Cette collaboration ne fut pas notre première tentative de ce genre mais fut certainement notre plus fructueuse puisque le résultat de celle-ci fut le premier à être complété et publié.

Afin de rendre justice à la touchante et divertissante histoire impliquant Tali, Tony et Jethro telle que décrite dans "Somewhere to Begin", j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, mon savoir et mon expérience, l'intéressante intrigue servant de trame de fond aux images que j'ai choisies d'illustrer. Chacune à notre manière, nous avons enrichi le travail de l'autre et nous l'avons fait dans la bonne entente et la bonne humeur. Par moments, nous nous sommes même franchement amusées, entre autres lorsque nous avons eu à choisir des bijoux pour le mariage! :D

Dans un futur pas si lointain, d'autres illustrations des histoires de jane_x80 se verront publiées en même temps que le les dites fictions, car en effet je suis fan du talent de mon amie au point que ma toute première tentative d'arts graphiques informatisés fut pour elle. :) J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire toutes ces images pour toi mon amie, tout comme j'ai apprécié le travail que nous avons fait ensemble. J'ai espérance que nous pourrons continuer à collaborer dans l'avenir si notre vie personnelle nous le permet.

Mon niveau d'anglais et mon manque d'aptitude à exprimer aisément mes pensées par écrit me retenaient à publier cette présentation depuis un moment déjà! J'en profite donc pour remercier jane_x80 qui a si gentiment et avec empressement acceptée d'écrire une (bien trop! ;) ) élogieuse préface à cette présentation.  
I would like to thank you my nice friend for your awesome *blushes* introduction and beautifully written fiction.

Red_Pink_Dots :)

  
  


[](http://imgur.com/ZacXqc4)

 

[](http://imgur.com/Fa7iUsK)

 

[](http://imgur.com/N5Pw67h)

 

[](http://imgur.com/zjkydxz)

 

[](http://imgur.com/SacYveN)


End file.
